Kilgharrah no longer the last
by The Sapphire Dragon Queen
Summary: How would you feel if you had found out that the Great Dragon is actually your father? Shocked, right? Well, that's what Merlin feels when he found out. A great evil had been leashed upon Camelot! Again... But it's not Morgana. Uther had been brought back from the dead and he is out to destroy all things magical (Merlin). Overprotective Kilgharrah. SiblingsMerlin/Aitusua
1. Truth revealed

**I do not own Merlin. I just own the idea. Please don't be too hard on me. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the Isle of the blessed, there is a stone table which is surrounded by sorcerers, all wearing dark, hooded cloaks. They were chanting words of the Old Religion.

 **"We Gar-Dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym gefrunon hut tha aethelingas Ellen fremedom! Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden. Hyran scold thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scold. Hyran scolde thara, ofer hronrade Camelot, hyran scolde Uther."**

 _(We have heard of the glory of the Spear-Danes, of the kings of the people, in the days of yore, and how those princes did deeds of glory. First he was found helpless. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed, Uther.)_

 **"Bebiede þe arisan cwicum."** ( _I command you to rise up to life. )_

They continued to chant as flash of lighting came down from the night sky and hit the stone table, then more lighting came and crashing down on the table, as if it was a metal conductor.  
A minute later, the lights went away, leaving the sorcerers and everything in silence. On the stone table where the lighting had hit was lay a ghost-like body of a man.

The sorcerers all moved in to the body, one of them place a hand on his chest, saying "Uther Pendragon." His eyes flashes open.

* * *

Kilgharrah was sitting up in the moon light, just out his cave where Aithusa was sleeping peacefully inside. Kilgharrah was wondering if the young Warlock was safe or not, he doesn't know why he was worrying so much and it left him wondering why. Something does not feel right.

A few minutes later, Kilgharrah was getting tired and was about to go back into the cave. Just before he reaches the entrance, there is a sudden light. Behind him, the light has caught his attention and he turns around.

A purple glowing ball was floating in mid-air, then it stretches out into a more of a flat circle, within the middle of it, Kilgharrah can see an image starting to come in place.

It wasn't a human, it seem too big and... blue to be one.

Kilgharrah saw a blue scaled neck and head with two sharp pointy horns and large black eyes he had known so well, they were not dragon's eyes, more human like that reflected the stars in the night sky. The blue dragon gives a gentle smile at him.

"Kilgharrah," she says in greetings.

"Vilawan?" He is surprise to see her like this, then again she always her way of showing up, even when she seems like to be somewhere else.

"Who else that you know that could do this?" She ask, jokingly.

Kilgharrah smiled, the shock quickly went away. There is a small pause as Vilawan takes look behind him to see Aithusa's small sleeping form.

"How is she doing?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kilgharrah looks behind him and his face soften. "She had gotten much better then she was before," he answered.

"And merlin?" Kilgharrah chuckled, still looking at the snoozing dragon. "He is still the same. A clumsy, kind-hearted, fool,"

She laughs at that.

"But for some reason I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen... and I don't know why, but I couldn't help being worried about him."

"Huh," was all that he got from her.

Kilgharrah turns around with a Confuse look,

"What? Why did you just 'huh'?"

Vilawan head was facing to the left, she is not looking at him. Then moves her eyes to him when she says, "If you know me at all, you would know why I said that," Kilgharrah's eyes widen. Something is _wrong_.

"And...and...umm..." She tried to explain, but found it hard to tell him the truth.

"Kilgharrah, I had been doing some researching... on your life then I did something... and I have found out something very interesting..."

The look her face is telling him to not freak out, so he takes a deep breath and asks, "Should I be worried?"

She stares into the eyes, then gives him a reassuring smile before looking to the ground and takes a breath. Holds it for a little while, "God, why is it so hard to tell you this?" Vilawan says, wheezing it out, still trying to hold her breath, then let it all out.

"Okay...MerlinandAithusaareyourchildren!Yay! How you doing?" She explains very quickly in one big sentence and hopes that he wouldn't be too loud.

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _"What?!"_**

* * *

 **There you go. I'm sorry it's a bit short.**

 **Please, I would like to know your opinions on this and probably some notes on how to improve.**

 **I own my OC, Vilawan. If you don't like her, that's fine. She won't be in this story for long. And yes, she is a dragon and I know that they are only two, Kilgharrah and Aithusa. I will explain in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Danger is upon us

**Hola! Here is my second chapter! I don't own anything, except the idea and my OC.**

 **My OC is a Dragon like Kilgharrah. If you want to know what she looks like I would say that she looks a bit like** **Saphira from Eragon, but not exactly like her. Vilawan would have longer white pointy horns, no feathers anywhere but her wings, Saphira would have it on the top of her head and on the tip of her tail, Vilawan doesn't have that, she just have big blue feathers on her wings like a big BIG bird. Saphira also have a pale yellow under-belly, Vilawan is blue all over. My OC has nothing dangling under her lower jaw like Saphira or Kilgharrah (H**

 **Again, please don't be too hard on me, but if have any thoughts about the matter of my story, feel free to share.**

* * *

 ** _"What?!"_**

* * *

To see Kilgharrah being shocked was expected. Vilawan had known him very well, but even she was surprised to have learned about his offspring that still lived to this day. All of Kilgharrah's kind had been killed, all that he had ever loved, saved for his Dragonlord and Aithusa. The bond between Dragon their Dragonlord was a powerful one, but the bond between Kilgharrah and Merlin was something different. Of all the Dragonlords Kilgharrah had in the past, he had never treated Merlin the same as he did to the others. It's either the bond or...

 _'That's not possible, that can't be true.'  
_

It's could be Kilgharrah's instinct, or maybe the fact that Merlin was always getting himself killed that had got Kilgharrah to secretly checking on him without Merlin knowing.

Unless...

Vilawan had taken a brief glance at the other dragon before her. His expression was full of confusion, puzzlement, but also realization and understanding. Is it true? Could he had know?

"You ** _knew_**."

Vilawan had been the first to break the silence. Kilgharrah didn't look at her. So many things had been going through his head at that moment, so many questions that his mind had already started to pieces together. So many old memories, so many painful memories. Could it be true? It's too good to be true... Aithusa. Merlin. He had always thought the bond between him and Merlin was different from the others but also... feels so _familiar..._ Like there was something that he had once felt, a long time ago.

Vilawan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, Kilgharrah looked in Vilawan's direction and saw the confusion in her expression. Her was low and soft, but also firm and demanding, she had questions and she wanted answers.

"Kilgharrah." Said the blue dragon, who had gotten the other's attention.

Kilgharrah didn't say anything.

She tried again. "Kilgharrah... Merlin is _yours_. How?"

He was unsure of what to say. What should you say? He wasn't expecting Merlin- a _human_ to be his son! Then again... something did happen in that-

"Kilgharrah!"

"I-I... don't know."

The she-dragon had just looked at him. She could see he was starting to panic. She had to take it easy and ask the right question. Hmm... _How old is Merlin now?_

"Kilgharrah... something **had** to happen... for Merlin to be here."

Kilgharrah was imprisoned for twenty years. Something had happened while he was in there.

"Something happened in that cavern, Kilgharrah. You **_know_** what happened."

 _That_ prison. His prison. Where that tyrant had locked him up, kept him as a trophy and as an example to all those who practise magic. It was not the best conditions to spend two decade in, there's very, very very, **_VERY_** little food. All Kilgharrah had to eat was the rats, some fish if he was lucky and a lot of _bats_. He had gotten sent one sheep each month but that had stop coming after two years. No sunlight either, It was always so dark. If you had been kept in the darkness for so long and with the silence and with just your thoughts, it can drive a person into madness. It can drive anyone crazy and insane, even a dragon.

Kilgharrah hadn't said anything for a while, Vilawan could see that he was thinking, could almost see the thoughts that had went through his head. Vilawan was getting impatient and she didn't have long. How could this had happened? Kilgharrah had to know _something!_

"Kilgharrah! You knew!"

He wasn't expecting her to raise her voice and shout, but he should of seen that coming.

"You had known all along, you had known for a _long time!_ "

"I didn't- I had my suspicions, I weren't sure if they were true! I had thought about it before, but I... I don't know what to think."

Kilgharrah had cracked under Vilawan's little outburst. So many emotions had started to surface. Both dragons were breathing heavily, Kilgharrah even more so. Vilawan had just stared at him, she'd wore an expression that had shown concerned and a bit of sympathy. She just stayed silence and waited for Kilgharrah to let everything out. He needed this.

"I- I was... Afraid, that if it wasn't true, I- all of my hopes would just... die. That how I would be so broken- Don't take me wrong! I care a lot, for the both of them! It just that... the thought of thinking that I would have _them_ back, just knowing that they are alive! and... just to have it be nothing but a dream and false hope... I don't think I could take that."

Kilgharrah had always, mostly, shown the tough and hard side of himself. The one that doesn't crack under pressure, even being chained up, he had always held his head up head high with his pride and his dignity. To see him now, it had reminded Vilawan just how much he had went through, what he had done to get here and how long he had survive despite everything trying to bring him down.

 _ **(AN: I know that you might be getting bored of Vilawan right now, but don't worry. She won't be here for long.)**_

"Kilgharrah, you don't have to take it."

Her voice was soft and gentle. Kilgharrah looked at her in confusion.

"You no longer have to worry about them not being _yours_. Kilgharrah, Merlin and Aithusa are yours! I don't know how they had survived but they did! You should rejoice."

Realization had hit Kilgharrah. _'Ohhhh... This is great! How am I going to explain this to them?'_

Realization had also hit Vilawan. "Crap, I don't have much time."

Kilgharrah looked back up at Vilawan as her voice grew serious. All of the happiness was gone from her and had been replaced with dread and... annoyance?

"A great force of evil has risen, I'm afraid that Camelot and Albion is going to be in trouble."

"What?"

Vilawan gave a big sigh. "Uther Pendragond has returned."

 ** _Uther_**

Kilgharrah's eyes had widen at the news of that dead man. The memories of what Uther had done! The rage and the hatred that Kilgharrah had felt towards that tyrant came bubbling back up.

"Kilgharrah, calm down." Said Vilawan, she had sensed his anger. "I don't have much time left and this would be better if you didn't lash out."

She continued.

"Uther had been brought back from the dead to do one thing, Kill Merlin."

 **"What!"**

"It had been some powerful magic that had been used to do such a thing. You can not let Merlin die! If he falls, so will Camelot and all of Albion will be doomed.

"Keep him safe. Him and Aithusa. All creatures of magic are more in danger than the ones with out magic."

Kilgharrah will do everything in his power to protect them. He will not lose them again.

"Kilgharrah, he knows of your connection between you and Merlin. Be wary and be careful. I have a feeling that I will see you again soon."

Kilgharrah gave her a small bow of his head in gratitude. "Thank you."

Vilawan just gave a small smile and a nod.

That's it, she's gone as if she hadn't existed at all.

Kilgharrah had lowered his head all the way down to his chest, breathed then let out a big breath like the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders. _'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

 ** _OKAY! That is it! I'm done. I hope you had enjoy reading and I am quite interested to hear what you have to say._**

 ** _Please don't be too hard on me. Hopefully, the next chapter would be much better._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
